In the Meantime
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Wally thinks it's a good time to confess something to Brendan while they're both at the Battle Resort...at night... [LOVERIVAL/RALTSSHIPPING]


A/N: because there isnt enough loverivalshipping in the world

clichés everywhere guhh...

oh my god just ignore my ooc 2am writing im horrible

* * *

He was still such a child. I had fought against this kid at Victory Road, barely managing to survive with my Gardevoir against his Gallade. He had evolved from a meek little kid to a competent trainer. Yet here we both were, at the battle resort, sitting on the shoreline of the beach there talking light-heartedly and acting like we were five.

The moonlight shone down on us both as we made small talk about our Pokémon adventures. All of our Pokémon were asleep. His Gallade and my Gardevoir were sleeping next to each other under a beach umbrella, my Sceptile was sleeping with my Raichu, etc.

"What Pokémon is that?" Wally's small voice caught me off guard in the silence that had befallen us. His hand pointed to somewhere off in the distance and I squinted into the semi-darkness, trying to make out the form of it.

"It might be a Tentacool," I shrugged, unsure of what it actually was. It may have been a Wailmer for all I know. He made some sort of sound that sounded like a sad sigh and a happy sigh in response. I didn't know what to reply so I just leaned back on my hands, content enough to sit in more silence and listen to the waves.

"...I'm really happy that we got to hang out like this because I kinda um...wanted to get something off my chest," said Wally. "You know, I wish I could've turned out the way you did though." I was confused. What did he mean? I voiced my confusion and he took a breath. It was like he was preparing himself for something I had no knowledge of.

"I guess it's just that your life, and you in general, has been so much better than my life and me. While I beat you to the gyms, that was my only sense of accomplishment. I ventured around Hoenn and trained my Pokémon like any normal trainer would, while you single-handedly foiled Team Magma's plans. You were always on the Buzznav application you know. The news would always be telling stories of you receiving a mega bracelet, you defeating Team Magma, you capturing Groudon and eventually Rayquaza and Deoxys, you being a hero. I felt like a failure, but I also thought about you a lot. When you finally arrived to the end of Victory Road, I was impressed, because I knew you would make it. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I could defeat you, assuming that you didn't have your Groudon with you, but you're just so extraordinarily difficult. I can't ever beat you, and that makes me a little sad, but also determined. I just..." Wally stopped in the middle of recounting my adventure apparently while I sit there, a bit shocked to say the least. I hadn't even known that my adventure was broadcasted on Buzznav. I did take down Team Magma, but that was it. Honestly.

"Wow..." I finally said as Wally looked down, then looked back up.

"And after all that, I was so jealous. I was incredibly jealous of you, but at the same time, I admired you. I admired you and looked up to you and wanted to be exactly like you. You were my actual role model Brendan. I wished that I would've traveled alongside you, because then I would've gotten to see everything for myself and maybe even have helped you in some fashion. I don't know. And...and I kinda...this was the thing I mentioned earlier..." He stopped again and asked me a random question (at least random for me). "But you do like May don't you?" His voice deflated a little.

"Do you mean like-like?" I scratched the back of my head. "I mean...no...not really. I think my parents want me to date her and she is really pretty but...eh I don't know. Why ask?" I briefly wondered if this was going where I thought it was going.

"I um...well the day I met you, you were just s-so nice to me and you were the first real friend I ever made. I really admire you like...like I said before and uh...I don't really know but I kinda like you, like more than a friend should you know? It's...embarrassing really...ugh Brendan I think I should hate you but I just can't because you're so good at everything and you always actuallylookreallygood and...um I'm going to stop," Wally did just that and buried his head in his hands.

"Wally, are you saying that you have a crush on me?" I folded my arms over my chest and looked at him. This did go where I thought it was going. He let out a tiny squeak and bent over, his hands moving to behind his head.

"I didn't say that..." He murmured quietly.

"Well you implied it heavily," I scooted closer to him and draped an arm over his shoulders. He tensed at the touch as I tried to pull him up and against me. "I...urm...I kinda reciprocate your feelings I guess," I hugged him as he probably blushed. "I wouldn't really want to let you down anyway," I smiled.

"So...um...are we..." Wally's voice was miniscule and I shrugged.

"We can if you want. But anyway, what do you say about us kicking trainer ass tomorrow?" I grinned as he laid his head down on my lap and looked up at me.

"Yeah," he smiled back at me and closed his eyes. "I hope I didn't force you into a relationship though..." he opened his eyes and looked to the ocean. "You don't have to feel obligated to like me back just because I like you."

"But I do. Who wouldn't like you back?" I petted his wild green hair as we sunk back into the same silence that had been there before.


End file.
